Te Amé desde la primera vez que te vi
by Andrecullen18
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen desde el colegio son los mejores amigos del mundo, se hacen novios y después algo más. T2H /Regalo para mi Marita bella y hermosa.


**Disclaimer los personajes son propiedad de SM, yo solo juego con ellos**

**"Te Amé desde la primera vez que te vi."**

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se conocen desde el colegio son los mejores amigos del mundo, se hacen novios y después algo más. T2H/ Regalo para mi Marita bella y hermosa.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 25 años, vivo en la ciudad de Nueva York con mis padres, soy abogada a tiempo parcial y tengo la suerte de tener al mejor novio del mundo: Edward Cullen. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, supe que nuestro amor iba a ser a primera vista, a pesar de que ya llevamos más de diez años de novios lo sigo amando con la misma intensidad de la primera vez que nos vimos, los recuerdos de nuestra amistad, nuestro primer beso y el día que me pidió que fuéramos novios están tan frescos en mi memoria que pareciera que hubiera sido ayer:

**********************_**Flash back**_************************

Era el primer día de colegio de mi cuarto año de instituto, en este nuevo comienzo había quedado sola en mi año ya que a mi único amigo Mike lo habían cambiado de sección, al menos sabia que nos veríamos al receso. La primera clase fue demasiado tediosa contaba los segundos y las horas para contarle a mi amigo lo que había hecho este verano. Al fin paso el tiempo, Sali al patio y no veía a Mike por ningún lado, lo más seguro era que aun no salía de clases, me senté a esperarlo, pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos cuando por fin apareció y venía acompañado por otro chico que jamás había visto. Le hice señas a mi amigo para que se dirigiera a mi dirección, llego a mí, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla:

-Bella, te he extrañado mucho. No tienes ideas de cuanto- me dijo Mike separándose de mí.

-Yo también Mike, estoy muy feliz de verte aunque realmente triste porque ahora no compartimos clases- le contesté sincera.

-Pero aun podemos vernos en los recesos. Mira Bella quiero presentarte a mi primo se quedara a estudiar aquí por un tiempo.

-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- dijo el chico estrechándome la mano, hasta ese momento no me había percatado de lo hermoso que era, era alto, el cabello de un extraño color broncíneo acomodado en un desordenado peinado, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes en los cuales me perdí olvidándome de que Mike aun se encontraba ahí.

-Eh, Bella ¿Estás aquí?- me decía Mike

-Si, si. Mucho gusto Bella Swan- le contesté realmente sonrojada.

-Bueno, vamos es hora de comer- dijo Mike.

Nos sentamos todos juntos a comer aunque a mí la verdad se me había pasado el hambre, escuchaba lo que decía Mike pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando solo tenía ojos para ver a Edward no se que tenía ese chico que me tenia embobada no sabía si era su cabello o sus ojos o no sé qué rayos pero la verdad era que no podía quitarle la vista de encima y al parecer el tampoco a mí, quizás eran imaginaciones mías pero estoy casi segura de que me lanzaba miradas picaras. Estaba divirtiéndome con el juego de las miradas hasta que sonó el timbre de vuelta a clases y cada uno tuvo que volver a la que les correspondía.

Después de nuestro primer encuentro Edward seguía a su primo a todos lados por lo que también pasaba más tiempo conmigo, comenzamos a conocernos, a veces hablábamos hasta pasada las doce de la noche, Edward se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, bueno eso era lo que él decía que era yo para él, para mí el significaba algo más que un mejor amigo, se había convertido en mi primer amor, el que hacía que las mariposas volaran en mi estomago, el que con solo una mirada ponía mi mundo de cabeza, el que me hacia suspirar, el que me sonrojaba, pero, siempre había un pero, no me atrevía a confesarle lo que sentía, tenía mucho pero mucho miedo de que me rechazara, el tenia muchas chicas atrás de él, pero nunca les prestaba atención. Decidí que nunca le diría eso no quería dañar nuestra amistad.

El tiempo paso y con eso mi Amistad con Edward creció pasábamos mas tiempos juntos que el que pasaba con mis padres, y a mí eso me gustaba. Cierto domingo paseábamos por el parque cuando me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, yo en lo primero que pensé era que se iba a vivir a otro lado porque estaba obstinado de ser mi amigo, mi mirada se entristeció:

-¿Por qué esa cara pequeña?- siempre me tuvo ese apodo por cariño- Lo que necesito hablar contigo no es nada grave- me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos acariciándome mi mejilla.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces de que quieres hablar?- le contesté luchando con todas mis fuerzas para que la voz no se me quebrara.

-Aquí, no- me dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¿Entonces en donde?- le pregunté realmente confundida. Se echo a reír por la expresión de mi cara.

-No te preocupes, horita te llevaré a tu casa y a las 6 pasare por ti ¿Vale?

-Bueno está bien, pero…- interrumpió lo que iba a decirle.

-Pero nada pequeña, ya te dije que no es nada malo.

-Sabes que no podré hacer nada por el miedo que tengo verdad- le recriminé el sabia que odiaba que me dejaran con la intriga.

-Bueno, bueno pasare más temprano- acordó.

-Vale, entonces te espero- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me llevo a mi casa.

Ese día las horas pasaban lentas, no encontraba distracción alguna, el miedo comenzaba a volverme loca, pensaba en que quizás se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él y por eso quería irse, pero una parte muy lejana de mi subconsciente tenía la esperanza de que quizás, tal vez, él sintiera lo mismo que yo, pero bah, me dije eso es imposible no creo ser su tipo, suspiré. Decidí que ya era hora de tomar una ducha, por lo que lo hice, me vestí con un pantalón negro, una camisa sencilla pero elegante de color azul cielo y una sandalias a juego con la camisa, me coloque un poco de maquillaje y me recogí el cabello en una coleta, acomode mi cartera y en eso llego Edward; baje corriendo las escaleras y casi me parto un pie con los tacones, gracias al cielo recupere el equilibrio y no pegue los dientes del suelo, los nervios me ponían más torpe de lo que yo ya era.

Salí de la casa y allí estaba Edward esperándome con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, al verme se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. En el camino él tomo una de mis manos haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir como loco, volvió a asaltar en mi cabeza la idea esa de que sentía lo mismo que yo, la volví a meter en donde estaba, no podía permitirme demostrar eso.

-Bien, de que quieres hablarme- le pregunté

-Calma Bella, aun no llegamos- me sonrió

-Esto me está matando Edward quiero saber.

-¿habías escuchado alguna vez eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato?- me dijo divertido.

-Si, si lo había escuchado- contesté enfufurruñada.- Vio mi cara y se echo a reír. - ¿Te parece que tengo cara de payaso?

-Jajaja, No, es que tu expresión de hace un rato fue muy divertida.

Me quede en silencio.

-¿Ahora te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-No, ¿falta mucho para llegar?

-Ya estamos cerca- me sonrió, dio una vuelta y estacionó el coche. Se bajo del auto, me abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano. Me había llevado al muelle donde se podía ver la playa y caminar sobre él como comenzaba a atardecer la vista era realmente hermosa:

-Wow, esto sí que es bello- le comenté

-No, tan lindo como tu- yo me sonrojé y el acarició mi mejilla- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- ya mi cara ya debía de estar más que roja.

-No trates de distraerme, me trajiste aquí porque querías hablar conmigo, estoy esperando- le recriminé. Él suspiró.

-Ven- volvimos a tomarnos de la mano y caminamos juntos en silencio observando el atardecer, de repente nos detuvimos, y nos sentamos en la orilla de la playa, Edward me agarro las manos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos me dijo:

-¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?- asentí con la cabeza, tenia seca la garganta a causa del miedo.- Eres mi mejor amiga… pero...-dudó- eso ya no me basta…yo…..quiero que seas mi novia- Yo me quede en total y completo estado de shock tenía que estar soñando:

-Pellízcame, ¿Estoy soñando verdad?- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

-No, pequeña, esto es realidad- me dijo con la mirada triste.

-Oh, Edward es que yo siempre había soñado con este momento que ahora me cuesta creer que sea de verdad- logré decir entre sollozos.

-Osea que ¿Bella? Tú, ¿Siempre has estado enamorada de mí?

-Si, Edward desde el primer momento en que te vi.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque tenía mucho miedo, de que te alejaras de mí, de que no correspondieras mis sentimientos.

-Me lo hubieras dicho pequeña, yo también te amo desde la primera vez que te vi pero no tenía el valor de decírtelo, tenía miedo Bella, mucho miedo. Pero ya no tenemos nada que temer ambos nos amamos y te prometo que así será por el resto de nuestra eternidad.

Se acerco a mí, nuestras narices quedaron unidas y lentamente nuestros labios se encontraron, nos hundimos en un tierno y dulce beso.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me dijo aunque eso era algo más que obvio.

-Claro que sí y volví a lanzarme a sus brazos para besarlo nuevamente.

**********************_**Fin**_ _**Flash back**_************************

Desde aquel entonces Edward siempre ha estado conmigo, nunca me ha dejado sola, y siempre está para mí, esta noche íbamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario número diez, ¡Es increíble! Lo rápido que paso el tiempo y nosotros ni cuenta nos dimos.

Edward me pidió que me pusiera hermosa, tenía varios vestidos que me habían regalado así que solo tenía que escoger, agarre uno de color azul claro con unas sandalias plateadas, me deje el cabello suelto y me maquille de acuerdo a la ocasión, me eche perfume y ya estaba lista para cuando llego Edward, estaba tan guapo y galante como siempre, me dio un casto beso en los labios:

-Wow, pero que bella estas.

-Gracias.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Nos fuimos agarrados de la mano. Llegamos a un restaurante elegante en el cual Edward pidió una mesa privada para dos, todo estaba a la luz de las velas, ordenamos una botella de champaña, comimos conversando de cualquier insignificante detalle de nuestra existencia, llego el postre entre risas y seriedad por parte de Edward:

-Bella, llevamos diez años juntos, nos conocemos y nos amamos, pero quiero hacerlo bien. Bella ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- me dijo sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro en la cual había un anillo de compromiso con una pequeña piedra de diamante. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Claro que si Edward. Acepto casarme contigo, como cuando me dijiste cuando nos hicimos novios quiero que nuestro amor dure por toda la eternidad.

Saco el anillo y lo coloco en mi dedo y mano correspondientes:

-Se te ve hermoso. Prometo amarte más allá de toda la eternidad.

-Yo también mi vida, Te amo- me acerque a él y lo bese apasionadamente.

****************************Dos años después*****************************

Habían pasado un año y cinco meses desde que me case con Edward toda nuestra vida era hermosa, ambos trabajábamos en el día por lo que el resto de la tarde era para pasarla juntos, siempre hacíamos cosas diferentes. Esta tarde le dije para quedarnos en casa, le dije que le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Ese día hice una cena que incluía champaña y muchos postres. Comimos tranquilos y cuando terminamos comencé a besarlo dulce, lento y apasionadamente:- Te amo- Yo también te amo- nos decíamos entre besos; nuestra sesión de amor estaba muy divertida y no quería parar pero primero lo primero:

-Edward, te tengo una buena noticia.

-Umm a ver, ¿Cuál es?- dijo besando mis labios.

-Este…-continuo besándome-¡para! Estas haciendo que pierda la concentración.

-Pero es que te amo y te deseo y…ya te dije que te amo- me volvió a interrumpir besándome de nuevo.

-Eres un caso perdido, si, si me has dicho que me amas y yo también te amo, pero es hora de que ese amor que nos tenemos lo compartamos- le dije con una enorme en sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Bella ¿tu, me estás diciendo que estas embarazada?

-Sí, mi amor de una niña o un niño tuyo mi vida, nuestro- lagrimas de felicidad salieron de mis ojos.

-Es la mejor noticia que me has dado mi vida- Edward acaricio mi vientre y coloco su oído en él:- Hola bebe, soy tu papá, ¿sabes que te amo?

-Estoy segura de que el también te ama, como yo te amo, ¿Por qué si sabes que te amo verdad?

-Si, y yo mas, más que a la luna, más que al universo mas, que a las estrellas más que a todos lo que nos rodea, más que al mundo, más que a todo Bella y es porque tú y ese bebe son mi mundo.

Esta vez fui yo la que me apodere de sus labios y esta vez si no lo iba a dejar parar. Me cargo con suma delicadeza y me llevo a nuestra habitación, hicimos el amor como si nos entregáramos por primera vez.

*****************************9 meses después*****************************

Al fin había llegado el esperado día, hoy por fin ya tenía a mi bebe en mis brazos una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados a la cual llamamos Marie.

Mi felicidad al fin estaba completa, que mas podía pedir, tenía un esposo que me amaba y un pequeño angelito que el cielo me había dado, todo era perfecto y así seria por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

**Fin**

**Espero que te haya gustado Marita, lo escribí con mucho cariño para ti :) Gracias por ser como eres TE ADORO**

**aww primer shot que escribo con tanta azúcar :P Espero que haya sido de su agrado :)**

**Besos**

** Andre**


End file.
